Bruce (Comic Series)
Bruce is a character first encountered in Issue 69 of The Walking Dead and is a biker-looking resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Bruce is also a part of the construction crew alongside Tobin, Holly, and Abraham Ford. Overview Pre-Apocalpyse Bruce's history before and during the undead apocalypse prior to Rick's group encountering him, like most characters, is unknown. Post-Apocalypse Alexandra Safe-Zone Community Like most Safe-Zone residents details of Bruce's time in the Community before Rick's group's arrival is unknown. The only known detail is that Bruce was not part of the original founding group of the Community, as he told Abraham that he had arrived later. Bruce is first seen as one of the four heavily armed men led by Tobin who save both Rick and Aaron's groups from being overwhelmed by the undead masses in Washington, while they attempted to save Scott. Bruce later returned to the Alexandria Safe-Zone to escort the two vehicles. Abraham is introduced to Bruce as a member of the Community's assigned construction group, which included Tobin, Holly, and the two other unnamed men who saved Abraham and Rick. Bruce revealed to Abraham that like him, he arrived at the Community much later from its initial establishment. Unlike most residents of the community, Bruce spoke openly with Abraham about the dystopian nature of Alexandria - one of his observations being that Douglas placed attractive women in prominent occupations within the community. Bruce also believed that the people assigned to the construction site were not sent because they were necessarily the most physically able, but rather that they are who Douglas viewed as the most expendable. Bruce was featured more prominently than his other two unnamed construction peers, and helped Rick and Abraham defend the walls from the hostile Scavengers. He was also seen attending the church services run by Fr. Gabriel Stokes. Death Killed By *Zombies *Sgt. Abraham Ford (Before Reanimation) Bruce was one of the first victims of zombie outbreak in the Safe-Zone. He was part of the party that tried to clear the zombie herd that was attracted in the wake of the deadly firefight with the Scavengers. While the party tried to get back inside the gate, Bruce was severely bitten on the neck, being the last one to make it through. Once inside of the gate, he fell to the floor and gasped for breath, screaming "I don't want to die!" He was quickly killed by Abraham out of mercy, who bashed the front of his skull in with a single blow from his weapon. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bruce has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly people. Relationships Abraham Ford Bruce got along well with Abraham during their time together working on the expansion of the Community wall. Bruce showed no visible or verbal sign of disagreement when Abraham took charge from Tobin. Bruce also confided in Abraham about the dystopian nature of the internally fragile community, showing a level of trust. Ultimately, Abraham was forced to kill Bruce out of mercy when he obtained a lethal zombie bite, and he expressed anger and remorse for his friend's death. Holly Bruce worked with Holly extensively during their time in construction. Holly considered Bruce a good friend and expressed sadness when he died. Tobin Bruce followed Tobin's orders and they worked together in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Both seemed to be close friends. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out |}} Trivia *Bruce was the first character who died in Volume 14: No Way Out. ru:Брюс (Александрия) Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Glasses User